Take a Leap of Faith
by Crying-Colorful-Tears
Summary: Emma Swan just moved to Storybrooke. With her troubled past, she learned to got stronger and was now unbreakable. Or at least she thought so, because the day she met Killian Jones, everything started changing. (Captain Swan AU; high school story)
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Storybrooke

**_HII this is my first fanfiction ever and English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes I made. Oh and also, I don't own any of these characters._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Welcome to Storybrooke<strong>

"Hey, Emma look at me. It's gonna be okay. Have fun sweetie, make some friends!" Blue gave her a reassuring smile as Emma walked out the car without saying a word, adjusting her red leather jacket, with her blonde hair flying in the wind.

It was her first day at her new school in this town called Storybrooke, what a funny name.

Let's say she was getting used to it. Being the new girl didn't afraid her, since she was transferred in a new school every two months.

Indeed, she has grown up in the foster system. First she tried to fit in but later she realized how much the foster parents didn't give a damn about her. The only thing they were looking for was the money that comes with it. Always. She expected Blue to be the same. And in a few months, weeks or even days, she would send her away because she wouldn't be able to handle her anymore.

She knew she wasn't the easiest teenage girl in the world but she wouldn't change her way of being for her foster "family".

Family.

Not like this word was familiar to her. Because after all, what did she know about family? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

But it didn't matter now, she was a senior this year. Which means almost eighteen and that way she could get rid of the fucking foster system and be free. A small smile appeared on her face at the thought. Hell yes free.

She pushed the door, more confident than ever.

She made her way to the front office, and was greeted by a smiling woman, with brown hair and big blue eyes.

"Hello there, may I help you?" She asked in a really sweet voice and a strong Australian accent.

Emma started scrutinizing her. With time, she developed this sixth sense, a sort of superpower that consisted in identifying people's personality at the first look.

Well judging on what she saw, the secretary of this school was in the kind little miss sunshine, happy about everything and nice with everyone. But it also means that she was incredibly naive, and people like this annoyed her. A lot.

Because at some point, she envied them. She envied the hope they still had, the dreams they still hold onto. But she couldn't even dare imagining the day those dreams will shattered into pieces. Oh it will hurt.

The sweet voice interrupted her thoughts, and she realized that the woman repeated her question.

"Hum yeah. I'm new here." Emma said, clearing her voice at the same time.  
>A spark appeared in her blue eyes, and Emma frowned.<p>

"You're Emma Swan right? The principal organized a reunion to talk about your arrival. He said that you were trouble. Oh no I mean not trouble trouble but that you have an unstable life at the moment and... By the way I'm Ms. French. But you can call me Belle" she blushed, perfectly aware that she spoke way too much.

"I'm sorry Emma if I made you feel uncomfortable" she smiled weakly before widening her eyes in realization. "Oh my god I'm so sorry you wanted me to help you right?"

"I'm just looking for the principal since I have no idea where my next lesson is." She said, faking a smile. Try to act nice, she thought, this secretary has been nothing but good to you.

Belle showed her the way and she thanked her briefly before knocking and entering in the principal's office.

"Ah. Emma Swan. I was waiting for you." A rather old man was sitting at his desk, looking at her nastily. He gestured her to sit down and she did so, crossing her arms and legs at the same time.

"So you're the man I talked on the phone a few days ago, Mr... With some sort of jewelry name." She spat, remembering the talk they had. This wasn't a lovely conversation. It was literally him barking at her the whole time saying he won't accept any rebellious behavior in his institution and all the crap, so she won't even try to be polite.

"Mr. Gold." He corrected. "So, Miss Swan. I wanted to talk about our little settlement."  
>"You mean that afternoon you spent threatening me." She shot back. Oh they won't get along she could feel it.<p>

"Exactly" he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Now you're going to listen to me. Don't you even dare causing trouble here because I'm not the kind to accept being fooled. That was a warning because otherwise I would have to get angry and believe me, you don't want to see me angry." He paused. "Did I make myself clear?"

She didn't look down, they were in a staring contest and there was no way she was going lose.

"Do I have a choice?" She said, trying to look confident. And she was good at it.

A smile appeared on his face and she could swear she heard a small giggle.

"Actually no. So do we have a deal?" He gave her his hand.

After a moment of silence, she shook it against her will. He smirked and gave her a paper.

"Here. Your timetable." She took it and stood up, making her way to the exit of this living hell.

"By the way." She said, turning around. "I wasn't planning to be a trouble-maker or anything."

And then, she left, hearing the mocking "welcome to Storybrooke" coming from Mr Gold.

It took her a while to find the room but three corridors and a few little swear words later, she was in front of the door, knocking.

"Sorry I couldn't find the room." She said quickly as she walked in.

"Miss Swan." The teacher said. They seriously did have a reunion about her after all. "It's okay go take a sit next to Mary-Margaret."

A girl with short dark hair waved at her with a big smile on her face. Great, two little misses sunshine in the same day.

As she sat down, the teacher added "Just so you know, I'm Mr Booth, your English teacher for the year."

She nodded quickly and tried to ignore all the attention she was getting. She never understood why people were so intrigued by new students, like they would stare all day long if it was possible.

Mr Booth was a great teacher, really organized and charismatic. Everybody seemed to love him, and the lesson went quickly.

As the bell rang, the room started getting empty. Emma took her time; after all it wasn't like someone was waiting for her or... She frowned at the view of three girls who were actually waiting for her outside the room.

"Hum hello?" She said.

The girl she sat next to earlier introduced her to her friends, a girl with dark hair and red highlights who was called Ruby and another one with braided blond hair, known as Elsa.

"So, wanna have lunch with us?" Ruby asked, smiling.

She was surprised. No one actually asked her to eat with them in her old schools, no one ever talked to her, or only by pity. And Emma Swan couldn't stand pity. She looked straight into Ruby's eyes, trying to detect if she was pitying her but she didn't see an ounce of it, it was pure goodness only. Without really thinking, she nodded.

* * *

><p>They kept talking and talking and talking. About clothes, boys, love and all those stuffs that didn't interest Emma. They tried to involve her in their conversation but it was hard since she would just answer briefly, showing her annoyance.<p>

"But I swear girls, this boy will be the death of me!" Ruby squealed as they stepped outside the cafeteria.

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes at the superficiality of those girls. They were just too... Girly. She couldn't deny the fact that they were extremely nice and sweet, but she wasn't like them at all. It didn't matter, not like she wanted to have friends or something. Solitude was great too, right?

They were now outside, in front of the school next to the parking lot. Oh it was hell boring. Hearing all those giggles coming from the cheerleaders next to them, combined with Mary Margaret's, it was just too much happiness to handle.

As she was having an internal debate to decide if she should rather leave right now or try to act cool because they've been super adorable to her, a loud motorcycle noise made her jump.

She looked up and saw this... young man, really handsome young man.

She wasn't the kind to swoon over boys but she couldn't deny the fact that the dark haired guy who had just parked was extremely attractive.

"Look who's just arrived" Elsa pointed out, raising her eyebrows.

Emma noticed that the cheerleaders were staring, arranging their hair at the same time.  
>Oh, so he was that kind of guy. But more in the bad boy type since he was wearing a black leather jacket, ripped jeans, combat boots and of course, he had a cigarette in his mouth.<p>

"Who is this?" She said nonchalantly.

Mary-Margaret turned around and started explaining the whole thing.

"Killian Jones. Are should I say the school most mysterious guy. Every single girl is head over heels for him."

"Ah the player I got it." She groaned, people like this disgusted her at a point.

But her reaction was greeted by some chuckles which made her frown.

"Not at all Emma" Elsa smiled. "Whenever some slut tries to seduce him, he rejects her which makes him even more wanted. He thinks he is way out of their league"

Arrogant. Even better. She wondered what he had for him to feel superior, except his good look.

"Anyway, even if he looks like an angel, he is trouble" Ruby added and her two friends nodded to show their agreement. "He is aggressive, and he smokes which is kind of hot but..." She stopped dead in her track, as Killian walked past them.

And for a second, he made eye contact with Emma. His eyes were in a deep shade of blue, but there was something else she couldn't tell what and...

No he didn't. The son of a bitch didn't dare winking at her. She stayed there, jaw dropped, as shocked as the others.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heere ya goo xx <em>**


	2. Chapter 2 - Open Book

_**New chapter :) I enjoyed writing this one.** **Still don't own these characters.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Open Book<strong>

"God he did wink at her!"

Mary-Margaret couldn't believe it. Indeed, she has known Killian Jones for quite a long time now, since the age of eleven to be exact and she has never dared talking to him because he has always scared the shit out of her.

But little by little, his mysteriousness and his bad boy look started haunting her and she developed a certain interest in him.

No it wasn't love or something, but she had to admit she wouldn't mind if he noticed her. It wasn't even a crush, just the fact that it would be pleasing if he could stop acting like she didn't exist, it would sort of be a way to say 'hey look at me I'm special because Killian Jones noticed me'.

She was internally cursing herself for sounding so pathetic and being like every other girl in this school, spying on him just because he was so intriguing and definitively good-looking.

And for all these years, never had she seen him showing an ounce of interest in a girl, he was too proud and arrogant for doing so, thinking no one was good enough for him. But today was different.

She was walking in the corridor with Elsa and Ruby since Emma already left because her lesson was in the opposite direction. Though she wasn't stupid and perfectly knew that it was a pretext so she could get rid of them because Emma Swan wasn't an ordinary girl, she had known it the second she sat next to her in English lesson. She wasn't the talkative and charismatic kind, and at some point she was even nonchalant.

She was definitely not the type of girl she would do friendship with.

But something in her, the way she acted or how she rolled her eyes she couldn't tell, told her that behind those tough girl looks she was a good person.

She was as intriguing as Killian Jones, maybe that was why he noticed her.

She didn't know why but she was determined to be patient and give the new girl a chance to prove her she was right about her. Plus, Mary-Margaret was extremely open-minded, tolerance was her thing so why not?

She was one of those people who were always happy, facing every new difficulty with a big smile on her face. She wasn't part of the popular crowd but everybody loved her, except the cheerleaders who despised every non-bitchy girl so she learned to deal with it.

Even if she wouldn't admit it, a small tiny part of her envied them, their confidence and of course their beauty.

She wasn't ugly herself, she was cute with her short hair and her bright eyes but the thing about those girls was that they were shining when she was in the shadow. She was tired of being the nice, shy and well 'affordable' girl; she wanted to feel desired by boys.

By one especially.

His name was David Nolan. He was the captain of the football team, way out of her league indeed. Blue eyes and chestnut hair, oh god he was handsome. And not only was he charming, he was also clever and incredibly sweet.

She remembered that time when he accidentally bumped into her in the corridor and made her fell, he felt so guilty and apologized at least ten times. And the electricity shock she had when his hand touched hers to help her get up. She literally turned red and left quickly without saying a word, stupid timidity.

One day eventually, she would be brave enough to go and talk to him.

One day she hoped. Because happy endings always start with hope.

* * *

><p>Emma was in the classroom, listening to music while waiting for the teacher.<p>

She had psychology lesson and she kind of liked it but at the same time she didn't, it was complicated her feelings were really conflicted about this subject.

She looked up to check the hour only to see three or four girls eyeing her like they did this morning. She raised her eyebrows and they all looked away.

Stupid people.

They were so pathetic just like this school, and this town, in fact just like life.

She closed her eyes and started humming, trying to cover the noise surrounding her. But as much as she tried not to, she could hear pitchy voices talking about "this be-autiful lipstick that makes our lips as soft as a baby butt." God her head was aching, how the hell could they find this type of conversation entertaining?

But suddenly, everyone stopped talking and a heavy silence overwhelmed the room.

She opened her eyes, surprised by this sudden change of mood, only to roll them a second later.

It was only the Jones dude entering the room.

Why were they so scared of him? He was just a random guy trying to act cool and taking advantage of his rather pretty face to make girls obsess over him.

She was extremely pissed about the whole him-winking-at-her thing, it was lame and disrespectful. Plus the girls did a whole scene about it, that was exactly what she needed at the moment.

She closed her eyes again, letting the music rock her. But without understanding a thing, she felt her earphones getting ripped out of her ear.

"So you like my chemical romance uh?" Killian said, as he had just put the earphone in his ear and sat next to her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing" she opened her eyes again, giving him a really not amused look before stopping the music.

He put a strand of hair behind her ear and smirked.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced, the name's Killian Jones." he paused. "And you're Emma Swan right? There was something about your name that told me you were not the polite kind. Let's say I'm not disappointed, I love the sass." He said, winking at her for the second time now.

"Get the hell out of here or-"

She couldn't finish, interrupted by the teacher's arrival.

Apparently she was called Mrs. Mills. She had mid-long black hair and big brown eyes. She was quite tall for a woman and was wearing a red skirt matching with her lipstick.

Emma could tell she was a cold and strict woman.

And she was really obsessed with cleaning because the minute she stepped in the room she started putting her desk in order. She also caught her wincing at the view of a boy sneezing; okay it was really disgusting because the guy had snot all over his face after this but still.

She was also prickly but there was something else.

For a second, their eyes met and she saw it.

It was pain, Mrs. Mills was broken. Because of something, more like someone maybe a tragic love story?

"Mills is a widow for a year now" a husky voice interrupted her thoughts.

"In case you're wondering. Seriously it looks like you're analyzing her like some scientist analyzing a new specimen" he explained, seeing her incredulous look.

Breathe Emma breathe. It's pure coincidence; he is note a mind-reader or something.

"No worries lass, I can't read minds" he chuckled as she widened her eyes.

Okay, that was scary. She didn't look at him, to show him she wasn't in the talking mood and to hide her frustration, as she tried to listen to the teacher.

"You know, most men would take your silence as off-putting but, I love a challenge" he said cockily, thinking bothering the blonde next to him could deliver him from the boredom he was falling into.

"I'm concentrating." She blurted, definitely annoyed.

She heard him chuckling again. Was she that funny seriously?

"No you're afraid. Afraid to talk, to reveal yourself, to trust me. Things will be a lot smoother if you do"

This time, she faced his gaze, appearing more confident than ever. "You should be used to people not trusting you" she was about to look away, thinking she won, but clearly he wasn't the kind to give up.

"Ah, rumors uh? Well I don't need you to share, you're something of an open book." He shot back, whistling quietly.

He knew what he was doing, he wanted to push her buttons. And this, well was the best way to do so.

"Am I?" She whispered calmly, when she was burning in the inside.

"Quite. Let's see. You're that kind of girl who wants to appear strong, like some tough lass. So you're walking in there with your red leather jacket and your clenched jaw, acting like you don't give a damn about anyone."

"But in reality, you are hurt, Swan. God knows how hurt you are. That's why you built those walls, and they are getting stronger and stronger throughout the years, unless" he stopped, seeing she looked away, and he grabbed her chin to force her to face him.

"Unless someone find this weakness, that you're burying so so deep insi-"

"You're wrong." She said quietly, to prevent him from going any farther as she pushed his hand away.

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure I'm right. Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn't it? Have you ever been in love?" he raised an eyebrow, and the way her eyes darkened told him he pressed the right button.

He saw her hands shaking a little and he thought she would let him win but in a despairing act of denial he heard her answering firmly "No. I have never been in love."

They were now in a staring contest, and both of them were too stubborn to give up.

But a weird feeling started growing in his stomach.

There it was, regret.

At the view of her bright green eyes threatening to let tears fall, he couldn't help himself but feel guilty. But the Emma Swan she was, she swallowed them in a second.

Finally, he looked away; it was his way to apologize to her. She understood it and nodded briefly before letting out a heavy breath.

They both decided to focus on the lesson for the rest of the hour; the fight was officially over for the day.

As the lesson ended, Emma packed up and was about to leave when Killian called after her.

"Swan." She turned around, giving him her best annoyed look.

"It was nice talking to you. See you around, love"

he smiled cheekily and he could swear he saw her smiling too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll post Chapter 3 next week, hope you liked it and please leave reviews if you can :3 xx<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 - Desperate Soul

**_It's me agaain! So in this chapter Emma and Killian won't interact, it's kind of a let's-learn-more-about-the-characters thing. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Desperate Soul<strong>

When Killian woke up this morning, he decided he would go to school.

Getting out of the bed was way more difficult than he imagined, he forgot about it. Indeed, he hasn't gone to school very often these past few years, or at least not for the first two hours.

If it was to see those naive people or those cheerleaders fluttering their eyelashes in the hope of catching his attention, no thank you.

Hell they were pitiful.

Staying at home looked way more appealing, mostly when he was having this kind of huge hangover. He knew he was going to fail his final exams, to mess his life up, not like it wasn't fucked up already.

So he wasn't in the mood for school today, until he heard whispers about a new girl in town.

Emma Swan.

It sounded great, not too short, not too long.

Storybrooke was let's be honest, a remote location. It was boring like hell, one day looked like the next and it wasn't eventful at all.

Well a new student in Storybrooke's high school? That was a premiere, something worthy of being seen.

As soon as he parked his black motorcycle in front of the school, he saw her.

She had long and wavy golden hair, she was quite slim and medium-sized.

She was ordinary.

But the more he scrutinized her, the more his opinion changed.

She had this red leather jacket and those combat boots, not a lot of make-up on, maybe not at all but she was still nice to look at. She had nice curves and legs, yeah he had to admit she was a pretty girl.

But mostly he was intrigued by her posture. Crossing arms and frowning, she was so rigid and nonchalant.

It seemed natural like it has always been a part of her personality to be this way.

But at the same time it looked so unnatural.

Damn he was confused.

Something about her told him that it wasn't the real her, like she was hiding herself behind this stiffness, but it was so subtle that nobody could notice.

Except him.

And as he was getting closer and closer, his gaze met hers. And it confirmed this feeling.

Her emerald eyes were dark and firm on the surface but deeper, he could swear he saw a tiny flame, a glimpse of shine and... The despair.

It's like they were begging for help but rejecting it at the same time.

He wasn't disappointed; the new girl was really something.

And from that moment, he was determined to find out who Emma Swan was. Not this tetchy tough girl, but this desperate soul that was hiding behind those giant walls.

So when he walked past her, ignoring the girls she was standing next to and those bitches who were putting another ton of makeup on their Barbie faces, he winked at her. It was a way to catch her attention but also to let her know he noticed her.

Even if he was dying to turn around and see how she reacted, he didn't and kept walking with a smirk on his face.

Oh that was going to be lots of fun he could feel it.

As he entered the classroom for his psychology lesson, he directly spotted the blonde girl in the back of the room, not really surprising coming from her. He made his way to her and decided to start his operation Emma Swan.

The conversation started with innocent talks, if we could call it a conversation because clearly he was the only person talking.

But it became more serious because he realized the only way to get under her skin was to use manipulation to beat her at her own game.

She had this way of keeping her guard up to push everybody away so she wouldn't get hurt, she wanted to make sure no one got to understand her, to know her and her weaknesses.

He knew he pressed the right button when he said he could read her like an open book. Not only it pissed her off, it also scared her. So he continued and he hit the jackpot again when he mentioned love.

He was good at it and he knew it.

But despite what people could say, he was human and he knew he went too far.

Seeing her so vulnerable wasn't as pleasing as he imagined because he was now struck by remorse.

So he let the urge to push it any farther go, there would be other moments like this and he was looking forward to it.

Today, he made a tiny little fissure in her walls.

* * *

><p>When Elsa went home, it was around 8p.m.<p>

Granny, Ruby's grand-mother offered her a job at 'Granny's Diner' which was totally fine for her because she got to work with her friend Ruby.

As she stepped in, she was greeted by her sister Anna who was three years younger than her.

She had red-hair that she braided in two sections every day, green eyes and most of all, she was always smiling.

She was the sunshine of the family, lighting up the mood even in the worst situations.

Not only was she her sister, she was her best friend. They had this relationship every sisters in the world would dream of having.

The kind you had when you were little but then break into pieces when teenage years come.

Their sister bonding survived the darkness of this so cruel period named 'growing up' and that my friend, is what I call impressive.

They were never crying themselves to sleep after a tough day, but laughing their asses off and helping each other to forget about their problems.

Of course they were fighting from time to time but it never lasted, they always ended-up hugging.

As they turned on the tv, they started summarizing their day at school as usual. So obviously Elsa told her about the big event of the day, the new girl Emma Swan.

She made a quick physical description of her, being ecstatic over how beautiful she was before talking about what was so special about her that made her stand out from the crowd.

"She's really not talkative, it seems like she's having deep thoughts all the time! Sometimes I just want to tell her to stop thinking so much, otherwise her head will probably explode" she giggled, playing with Anna's hair.

"And she is really frank, I mean she has this way of showing how not interested she is when we talk but I don't know why it's kind of endearing"

Elsa was special in her own way too. To judge people, she trusted her instinct, what kind of vibes she received from them.

And in her life, she had met some really sweet person who were nothing but nice to her but listening to her gut, she pushed them away not bothering to try and know them a little more.

Anna on her side, was the kind to give a chance to everyone, mainly because she was extremely candid.

So Elsa was there to protect her from the danger of the world, it's what big sisters are supposed to do after all.

"Didn't I tell you? Killian Jones winked at her!" Elsa blurted out of nowhere, as the memory suddenly hit her.

Anna knew who he was. Who didn't? He was one of the most feared person in town, mostly because Storybrooke was this kind of little town where nothing happened, no danger, no public fights, no robbery.

So of course the first bad boy spotted around was feared, and they had the right to be afraid considering the rumors flying about him.

"Oh poor girl" the red-haired girl whined. "I know some girls would scream in joy if they were her but when it comes to me, I would probably pee in my pants"

Elsa couldn't help but give her an exasperated look, before bursting out laughing.

They kept watching tv, they loved those moments after school when they didn't have a lot of homework and could spend some time together.

But they were interrupted by Elsa's phone. It was Ruby.

"Hey did you finish working?" She said, smiling.

"Yes finally I'm exhausted" she heard Ruby letting out a long sigh and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Still not used to it uh? Anyway, what makes you call?"

"Because now I need a reason to call?" She said, falsely outraged.

They kept talking about anything, family, school, crushes... Because Ruby was pining for this guy, Victor Whale and his locker was next to hers how romantic.

Ruby was the kind of girl who was really into clothes, makeup, fashion, gossips and all those stuffs.

She was, what we call a superficial girl. But it wasn't forced or something, it was truly a part of her personality and nobody could take that away from her. It couldn't be considered as a flaw because, Ruby without it wouldn't be Ruby anymore.

Her friends loved her the way she was this part of her included, it was charming in its own way.

But besides all of this, she was also lovely, cheerful, energetic and a really good listener. That was what people loved most about her, she was always there to listen to everyone and give advices.

She cared so much about the others that she was sometimes neglecting herself, putting them first when it comes to solve problems when she was already dealing with some.

Another thing about her, she was incredibly sensitive. She cried a lot, unable to control her emotions, she wasn't a really strong person.

But she was working on it because she wished she wasn't that weak, she wished she could be bulletproof.

Like Emma Swan.

That was the first thing that hit her when she saw her walking in the class.

She perfectly knew people were scrutinizing her and gossiping about her.

And she didn't blink, didn't look down, she was imperturbable.

She was her extreme opposite.

She envied her strength and the way she didn't care about what people thought of her, because in this way she could be her true-self, not the one people wanted her to be, and live the life she chose to live.

If only she knew how wrong she was.

* * *

><p><strong><em>See you next week for Chapter 4! Don't forget to leave reviews :3 <em>**


	4. Chapter 4 - Wanderers

**_Chapter 4! I loved writing it hope you'll like it too!_**

**_EXPLANATION: okay I'm having more and more reviews about the whole Mary-Margaret/ Killian thing. It was my fault, I didn't make myself clear and a lot of you didn't get it. In chapter 2, I said that it wasn't love, nor was it a crush. It was simply curiosity and fascination. For your information, I've planned to do Mary-Margaret/David for a while and already started writing a few chapters about it. Sorry if you got confused xx_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Not all those who wander are lost <strong>

The sun already went down, it was all black.

Emma froze a little as the wind blew on her face. It was a cold December and it wasn't her little leather jacket that would help.

After school, she didn't feel like going home.

What the heck was she saying? This place was nothing but her home. It was just a house full of hypocrite people living happily as long as they had their money right. She had been in enough foster families to know that.

When Blue welcomed her with a warm smile on her face less than a week ago, she knew it would quickly disappear. She didn't know who she was dealing with, she chose to ignore all the complains she heard from her previous foster families and now she was going to pay.

She didn't know Emma wasn't the kind to smile, laugh, talk or listen. She didn't know that she liked spending her nights outside, getting back around 5a.m. sometimes. She didn't know she was stubborn, reclusive, aggressive and all these things so at some point, Emma pitied her.

It was 9.50 p.m. and she was sitting on this small bench. After her last lesson she kept walking, without knowing where she was going but then she found this really peaceful place; a dock.

So she decided to stay there and that was where she was for the past three hours. And it wasn't the 23 missed calls from Blue and her husband that would make her go back.

She needed somewhere to rest, to breathe. She needed fresh air, after this tiring first day at school.

The three girls she met were definitely sticky, they won't leave her alone. But maybe she should try and be more friendly to them? After all they weren't that bad; it wasn't like they were acting like little whores or something.

They were really joyful, sweet and they weren't some weird psychos who wanted to control everything like Principal Gold, or being pushy like Killian Jones.

Ah, Killian Jones.

Thinking about his name made her feel uncomfortable as she remembered their little altercation.

God he was annoying like shit, cocky and way too talkative.

He was unbearable.

Because everything he said about her was true.

She never met someone who had this adequacy to get under her skin so easily. Decrypting people was supposed to be her thing, but as hard as she tried, she couldn't read in him and that, was a problem.

It was damn frustrating to have in front of her a person who seemed to know everything about her when she couldn't make a single right assumption about him.

He had this way of looking at her, with his ocean blue eyes and she felt so vulnerable around him, naked to be exact. It was like he knew what was going on in that crazy mind of hers, like he knew everything.

She couldn't let that happen, she couldn't let anyone read her like 'an open book' as he said. She worked so hard on building up this strong personality, on being almost emotionless to the others but yet he could still get to her.

What was wrong with her? With him? Why couldn't he be like everyone else, ignorant and gullible about life? She didn't need that, not now.

Her phone buzzed again. Blue.

"What now?" She said angrily through the phone.

"Emma! I was so worried I was afraid something bad happened to you and... Where are you for god's sake?"

"I'm out." She said quickly, definitely annoyed.

And then she got the whole speech about how dangerous it was to stay out this late, that she should have at least called them so they wouldn't have worried themselves sick.

"Like you care" the blonde muttered through gritting teeth before ending up the call.

She inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm her nerves.

"Don't think about anything" she repeated to herself but it was useless because she couldn't help but think about that day she had.

Storybrooke was a quiet town, which was what she noticed first. It was hell boring but the perfect town to relax. Not a lot of inhabitants, no big malls, no buildings... It wasn't so bad actually.

But yet there was the Jones problem.

Or maybe she was overacting, making a big deal of something that was in fact so stupid.  
>It was just a stroke of luck, he couldn't truly read her, he just said the first thing that came to his mind that would hurt her and then bingo.<p>

Really, it was nothing to worry about.

She decided to stick to this idea and forget about him, because it was the best way to convince herself that he wasn't a threat.

Sitting alone in the dark reminded her of some old memories. For example that time they sent the police because she wasn't home at 8p.m. She didn't remember the name of the foster mom. Something like Perrie? Polly? But what she remembered was how great she was at acting. She played the perfect damsel in distress before the policemen and the second they left the room, she turned into an ogre ready to eat her face.

Seriously, what a silly world she had there.

"Did you lose your way milady?" A male voice echoed in the dark.

Sigh. She was never going to have peace, was she?

"Not all those who wander are lost" she stated, rolling her eyes and turning around to face Killian.

It was difficult to see him well in the night, the only light there was the fire of his cigarette and the weak reflections of the moon.

"Tolkien. Not bad Swan" he said and sat on the bench next to her, throwing his cigarette on the ground.

"I didn't know you were the kind to like novels and poetry."

He chuckled in response before half-whispering: "there is a lot you don't know about me, love."

Here we go. He was openly challenging her, she knew it and the stubborn girl she was, she couldn't let it go. He wanted a fight? Well he was getting it.

"Let's see. You think you're way better than the others. You think you're right about everything and that the universe is nothing compare to you. You're so confident it makes me wanna throw up. You try to act cool and you count on your good look to reach your goals because your soul, well your soul is fucking rotten." She spat all at once, her voice shaking a little.

"That's what I figured out about you, Jones."

She turned in his direction to see how he would react and to her surprise; he kept his eyes fixed on the far horizon.

Was he mad? She couldn't tell, why couldn't she? After all the efforts she put into it, she still couldn't decrypt him. He was like a secrets diary, everybody knew there were hundreds of things hidden inside, but nobody had the keys to it.

Was he... Hurt?

After five minutes of pure silence and contemplation, which was let's be honest awkward like shit, she realized she had nothing more to do here and managed to leave.

She was starting to stood up slowly, when he stopped her by grabbing her arm, making her sit again.

"You don't know me, Emma." He said, more serious than ever.

Hearing him calling her by her first name for the very first time made her shiver a little, mostly because of the aggravated ton.

And at this moment, her instinct told her that what was going to happen next won't be lovely.

"See love, I'm going to tell you something. Blind hatred won't guide you anywhere. It's just easier right? Easier than admitting you aren't gonna win this time."

No he wasn't done, it would be too good if he was, way too good to be real.

"The thing is that it bothers you, how you can't see through me the way I can with you." He continued.

"It scares you. You are starting to reconsider yourself; to reconsider your analysis skills and your damn subjective vision of the world."

She was ready to shot back but he didn't give her the possibility of doing so.

"Emma Swan. You think you are all clever acting anti-conformist and tough, you think it's a way to affirm yourself. Maybe they didn't see it right through your game, but I did. And it seems so fake. You hear me? It's kind of funny, giving the fact that you tried so, so hard. And all of this for nothing. Because you fell deep into the trap of cliché."

Oh yes.

Finally.

He made it, the mistake she was waiting for, the faux pas she could use to her advantage.

A little smile appeared on her face and she assumed that he realized he goofed too, as he was now shaking his left leg nervously.

"What I don't get is that you keep saying I'm exaggerating, overacting. But what about you in the story? Aren't you the one who goes to school dressed like some scoundrel, smoking like a chimney and forcing respect with intimidation? Well if I were to pick the winner of the cliché prize between the two of us" she tilted her head to her left.

"I'd pick you."

Killian was backed into a corner; he had to find a way out, right now. There was no way this sassy blonde was going to have the last word.

He won't contradict her on her statement; she won this round now it was time to move on to the next one.

"You think your words reached me?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow and smirking at the same time.

"Well they didn't. Not even close, not even a bit, not even at all."

They looked in each other's eyes, time for the staring contest now.

She was starting to get lost in his shiny blue eyes, God now was not the time.

But then, she saw it.

She just knew he wasn't telling the truth.

She did hurt him with her words, they did reach him.

She let out a deep breath before saying: "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me."

Well, he didn't see that one coming.

Find something to say Killian, come on.

Maybe it was the coldness that was surrounding him at the moment, or maybe he was getting really tired and sleepy, but he literally ran out of ideas.

He had to admit it now.

She bested him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà! See ya next week.<em>**


	5. Chapter 5 - Kindred Spirits

_**Hello! New chapter here, hope you'll like it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Kindred Spirits<strong>

Mary-Margaret was sitting in Granny's diner, with a cup of coffee in her hands.

7.12 a.m.

"Very soon" she thought.

She then used a spoon's reflection to reapply some lipstick and arrange her hair. She was now waiting patiently.

7.15 a.m.

The door flung open and the noise of the welcoming bell made her jump. She quickly grabbed her book on the table and pretended to be reading.

Here he was.

David Nolan in all his perfectness.

She couldn't help but follow every move he made with her eyes.

As she watched him order and take a sit not so far away from her, she was constrained to look elsewhere for a moment if she didn't want to seem like a stalker.

Even if she certainly was one.

She was so busy spying on him behind her book that she didn't realize Emma has just entered in the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" The blonde said from behind which took her by surprise.

"Oh Emma! Hello to you, why I'm having a coffee and reading my book." She was mentally praying that she would buy it. She wasn't totally lying, was she?

"Nice try, I almost believed that. But I don't think it's very usual to read upside down." She responded with an amused look on her face, while taking the sit in front of her.

The short-haired girl blushed in embarrassment, put her book down and looked up to face her, when she noticed that she looked exhausted.

"Oh my! It seems like you haven't slept in forever" she said, truly concerned, even if it was also a way to avoid the subject.

"A night to be exact. Let's say it was one hell of a long night, even if it was worth it" her lips curled into a smile at the memory of her glorious victory at the whole fight-with-Killian-Jones thing.

But Mary-Margaret wasn't listening anymore, lost in the contemplation of the football player.

"Seriously go talk to him."

"What?" She tried to look outraged but she confessed a second later, knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

"I just... Can't" she let out a long sigh.

"Why not?"

"He's way out of my league"

Emma coughed really loudly and it seemed like her words got her angry.

"Are you fucking kidding me." She looked at her straight in the eyes, giving her her best 'so done face'.

"Well yeah! He's the captain of the football team and I'm... I'm... The nice girl." She looked down, playing with her hands.

And that was enough to make Emma explode.

"It's time for you guys to stop with the label thing. Do you seriously think we're in a bloody TV show?" She scolded but then felt the necessity to pause if she didn't want to make the poor girl cry.

"Okay. Here listen to me."

"People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say: no this is who I am! You want people to look at you differently? Make them. You wanna change things? Well you're gonna have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world."

Mary-Margaret stayed there incredulous, not able to say anything, when loud claps overwhelmed the almost empty room.

"Wow. Nice speech Miss...?" David stood up, making his way to their table.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows; she didn't realize she was speaking this loud whereas the other girl was literally hiding behind her small cup.

"Swan. Emma Swan." She gave him her hand when she realized he wasn't taking it, but staring at her with a mix of surprise and delight on his face.

"No way! Emma, Emma Swan! I can't believe it!" He literally yelled in joy, but seeing she didn't react he continued. "It's me! David Nolan!"

As the recognition suddenly hit her, she widened her eyes and put her hand on her mouth.

"Nolan!? That's sick!"

He came in for a hug, but she stepped back, clearing her voice at the same time to make up her mind.

She was so happy to see her old friend again that she almost forgot what kind of person she became; closed-off and nonchalant.

"Sorry I'm not really into this kind of stuff anymore." She forced a smile, hoping her action didn't affect him.

"I'm the one who's sorry it's totally fine, it's been what ten years? People evolve in such a long period of time, not only physically" he chuckled genuinely.

"Well apparently you didn't change one bit" she murmured which made him laugh even more.

And that's when she remembered Mary-Margaret was still here.

"You already met Mary-Margaret I suppose?"

"We go to school together. We sometimes cross paths"

God. Why was she even doing this it wasn't her. Was she really trying to act like some sort of Cupid?

She didn't know why but she really wanted to see those two together, to make things work.

She wanted to see them happy. Nothing wrong about that right?

Watching her spy on him behind her book like a little child would do made her feel something strange.

She felt the need to protect her.

That's right; she was so innocent, so dreamy, she just didn't know what real life was.

She wasn't ready for this; she couldn't make it without some help.

That's why she needed someone to guide her in this tough ride, and as silly as it could sound, Emma wanted to be that someone.

Or the other explanation would be that she was in such a good mood for once after winning the previous battle with Jones, that she couldn't think properly.

Seriously it was scary how she wasn't all jaded and didn't have the 'I lost faith in humanity' facial expression today.

'Please don't tell me I'm becoming an idiotic rainbow pony kind of girl, which would be one heck of a nightmare.' She thought.

"So how do you two know each other?" Mary-Margaret found the courage to ask, as red as a tomato.

"Long story short; we were neighbors at the age of eight/nine in York, my house was the one right next to her foster family's" David answered happily.

Shit.

Emma felt uncomfortable and tried to appear imperturbable but it was hard.

She forgot that little detail, the fact that this guy knew quite a lot of things about her past.

"You... You were in the foster system?" She looked at her with an 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought the subject up' face, obviously shocked but mostly, sad.

"Yup" she said popping the 'p' before deciding it was time to go.

"I have to leave early, got some stuffs to fix before school, see you there."

She should have known it, the whole it's-a-beautiful-day attitude wouldn't last long.

* * *

><p>When Emma left the dock, Killian thought he would stay a bit longer. It has always been his favorite place to think. Watching those boats and the so pure water; he enjoyed it.<p>

But tonight wasn't as restful as usual.

He was tormented.

Because of a gorgeous blonde with emerald eyes, who was also an unbearable bitch.

Indeed, the girl left as soon as she 'defeated' him. She simply stood up and disappeared in the darkness of the night.

He really underestimated her. Not only was she beautiful, she was also smart and it seemed like she was as good as him in the art of manipulation.

He didn't know if it was what she said that left him speechless, or the way she said it; her eyes gleaming of confidence and self-contentment.

She impressed him this time, and God knows how hard it was to impress Killian Jones.

Emma Swan.

A name he couldn't get out of his head.

As he let out a long yawn, he knew it was time for him to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was about 2 am when he arrived at his place, a small apartment on the 5th floor.<p>

He was actually living with his big brother Liam, who was six years older than him, until this one got married and had a child.

So he moved out in a bigger apartment and left this one to him.

He totally understood, after years of taking care of him, he had to take care of his own family now.

Killian was good as long as Liam was, his happiness was the most important thing.

They had this small bar/restaurant that they opened a few years ago and the business was going quite good, 'the Jolly Roger' as they named it was full every night, mostly because it was the coolest place in town.

The perfect place to get drunk and forget about your problems, your life.

He worked there every Tuesday and Friday night, sometimes on Monday too but on the weekend, he was the one partying and getting drunk.

After a long and hot shower, he jumped into his bed, in the attempt to fall asleep.

Nothing on his mind.

Sleep was starting to overwhelm him.

There he was sleeping.

Oh no don't you dare thinking about this girl with a bird name.

Do not do not do not.

Fail.

He groaned furiously as he turned on the light.

It was like the memory of the scene has just hit his mind again but this time with a different vision of the thing, with another point of view.

Was he angry?

Yes he was.

He was angry because she won, but mostly he was angry because he let her win.

Did he?

Oh yes he did.

Because it wasn't hard to say something after her 'I supposedly have a super power and I can tell you're lying'; he could have mocked her or laughed loudly, it sounded kind of crazy after all.

But thinking about it again, no he couldn't have.

Because he was actually lying, that's when he realized it.

She did hurt him, by assuming he was that kind of guy, not when she said he was arrogant and being a total ass, he didn't give two shits about this.

But when she told him that his 'soul was rotten', it hurt way more than he wanted it to.

"That's what you think Swan uh? Blind hatred is the best weapon you had, well bring it on!" He said out loud, his voice echoing in the empty room.

He was mad. Mad because he thought she was different, mad because he thought she won't judge without knowing.

Mad because she couldn't see that in some way, they were kindred spirits.

He was impressed because she won the game. But he was disappointed in her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so I really wanted David and Emma to have this fatherdaughter relationship that I so love on the show, but considering how she is guarded I tried to _**_**find a way out and this idea of making them knowing each other from before popped into my mind. I know it seems a bit crazy but I actually like it. Posting chapter 6 next week :) **_


	6. Chapter 6 - Wall

**_Friendship development in this chapter with David/Emma & MM/Emma :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Wall<strong>

Emma was now in the school, taking her books in her locker for the next lesson.

She acted strange this morning, she was being all friendly it didn't look like her.

Plus she ran into David Nolan, and she felt like the past was starting to show up. It begins with one person and the rest will follow right? Soon she will learn that her first foster mother is one of her teachers, then that her latest foster brother is a student here or something?

Okay she was being really sarcastic but it was too much for a coincidence.

She didn't really appreciate the fact that she was in the same school as the little miss sunshine male version, who was back then her best friend. And apparently he didn't change, which made the whole thing even harder. In his mind, they would be friends again, eating together at lunch, going out on the weekend and all those fucking craps in the name of 'having a social life'.

And she truly didn't want to hurt his feelings but she won't hesitate a second if one day she'd feel the need to.

She couldn't let a person from her old life turn her world upside down, she couldn't take the risk of having her vision of things changed.

Because she was perfectly aware that the danger was bigger when this person knew how she was before and how shocked he will be when he'll realize how much she changed.

She was certain that the guy wouldn't stop talking about their childhood, considering the fact that he had one hell of a big brain.

And that was a problem.

It was a problem because maybe, it would tender her.

Maybe, well maybe it would make her miss all of this.

Miss her old self.

No she couldn't let that happen. Her only option out there was to pull away from him, and she wasn't out of the woods yet.

Indeed, the guy was there, waving at her from the other side of the corridor and smiling goofily.

"Oh boy." She sighed deeply and forced a smile that was let's say, awkward.

"Emma! What is your next lesson?" He asked, all happy and cheerful.

"English. Where's Mary-Margaret?" She said, as coldly as she could.

"Nice! Well I don't really know she left a few seconds after you did, it's like she is avoiding me. Do you think she hates me?" He cocked his head, obviously unaware of the distance she was trying to put between them.

Seriously? She left? Okay this wasn't tomorrow the two would date, not even in thirty years if she kept acting this way. But after all it was none of her business.

Even if she cared more than she would like to.

"No she doesn't" she responded, absent-minded.

And then he kept talking for God knows how long, saying he was so happy that they crossed paths again after so many years.

He mentioned that time he taught her how to ride a bike, or how to play swords. Bringing up the old days, exactly what she predicted.

He was only a few months older than her but he truly was a father figure to her, at least when they were nine. And he wasn't going to leave her alone, was he?

It was hard, really hard, but she had to. She had to explain him the whole thing, she had to tell him she didn't have the intention to bond with him again or to talk about the old days.

"Here listen David" she breathed out and stopped walking, making him stop at the same time.

He looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, and she could read incomprehension all over his face.

"Don't get me wrong, I am too, glad to see you again, it's been a while." She paused and saw the smile starting to appear on his face so she quickly continued, not wanting to give him false hopes.

"But yeah, as I said it's been a while, and as you stated before, people change. Maybe you didn't, but I did. I grew up, evolved or whatever you want to call it. I saw new things, I saw too much. I'm not the same person as I was nine years ago. I'm not this lovely little girl I was back then. But mostly, I'm not a person you want to be friend with anymore."

She was looking at him during the whole speech, his light blue eyes focused on her.

In less than five seconds, Emma saw three different emotions on his face. Surprise, sadness and finally; amusement. Wait what?

"I understand, Emma. I do." He said, with a little smirk. "But you see, I'm not totally convinced."

Oh this was bad.

"If I got it, the choice is more like mine isn't it?"

Of course he wouldn't give up like that. She didn't want to use it, but she needed her Plan B.

"I'm not giving you a choice." She told him firmly.

"Are you fucking serious Emma?" He exploded.

Hold on, did David Nolan just yelled at her?

And swore?

And bloody yelled at her for god's sake?

That was a new one.

"Remember when my parents were about to divorce and my mom decided I wasn't going to see my dad anymore? You, yes you, told me to stand up for my opinion, you, told me I should fight for what I want, always! Yes it was about ten years ago, yes we were two little kiddos and maybe you don't remember any of this, but I do! So I'm going to disobey you, to fight for what I want. And what I want right now, is to be your friend."

She was stunned.

Stunned to see the maturity and the confidence he gained.

When she said he didn't change, she was talking about the whole 'I'm Mr Happy about everything' thing.

Yes she knew he wouldn't be the childish boy anymore but this, was more than she expected.

And she was proud.

She was proud of him, of what he became.

They had this father/daughter relationship once but sometimes the tables were reversed and it was more like a mother/son one.

She remembered that moment he was referring to perfectly. And she was touched that those words she pronounced as a child affected him this much.

"Well, see you later, I guess" she said, trying to hide her smile as she made her way to English class.

* * *

><p>She walked in the room and saw Mary-Margaret waiting for the teacher patiently. She sat next to her and the short-haired girl grinned.<p>

"Hello again Emma!"

"What's your game seriously?"

She stared at her with wide open eyes, not understanding what she meant.

"I know I shouldn't come and stick my nose in, but I just wanna know, what exactly are you waiting for, with the Nolan guy?" She explained herself.

This time, the girl looked down, biting her lower lip nervously.

"I'm just... Not ready."

Silence. One, two, three, thirteen seconds passed.

Awkward.

"Why are you asking?" She said in a rush, wanting to put an end to this unbearable silence.

Oh yeah right. Why was she asking?

"Dunno, being curious from time to time" the blonde shrugged nonchalantly in response.

"It's funny, I didn't picture you as the type to talk about crushes and love" she gave her a knowing smile.

"Please. It's just that David is a good guy, no need to doubt on his account." Emma said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I'm not doubting"

"Great."

She wanted to see them together she was sure of it, they were the perfect match. She couldn't see a better person for David than Mary-Margaret.

And damn it she was sounding awfully namby pamby right now.

"We're talking about me, but what about you, how is your love life going?" She blurted out of nowhere, which took Emma by surprise.

"Can't tell. I'm not having a love life."

"Well, I know some people who seem quite interested in you" she whispered, wiggling her eyebrows.

She won't let the Killian Jones case go will she?

"I'm not here to flirt." The girl in the leather jacket spat.

Mary-Margaret let out a long sigh before saying, with this determination in her eyes:

"You're just protecting yourself. With that wall you put up"

"Just because I don't get emotional over men." Emma shot back, giving her a mocking look.

"There's that wall."

"That's not a wall!" She almost shouted, feeling the need to defend herself.

Mary-Margaret put on her best 'keep talking' face as she took off her light pink scarf.

"Really? Emma. That wall of yours, it may keep out pain..."

"But it also may keep out love" she stated with a little wince, which made Emma roll her eyes.

But she didn't say anything.

Because the girl was so right.

Seriously? She was doing that too now, 'understanding' her?

Like having the Jones dude doing so wasn't enough, what was it with them?

This was worst than she imagined.

Ever since she moved there, she felt like her guard was starting to get down. It wasn't good, she had to strengthen it. Very quick.

"Mary-Margaret, I'm not like you. I'm not a dreamer, nor am I a romantic. I'm not waiting for a knight in shining armor and all those stuffs. I don't hope for things the way you do. I'm perfectly fine with the fact that love doesn't have its place in my life." She told her, with an unimaginable coldness in her voice.

That's when Mr Booth made his entrance.

"Hello students, sorry I'm a little bit late today"

* * *

><p>The lesson has just ended and the teacher gave them this fucking annoying assignment, they had to answer to this oh so existential question 'what is your purpose in life?' for next week.<p>

She didn't see the Jones douche today.

He was probably skipping since he had this bad boy reputation to hold.

Why was she even thinking about him?

She shook her head energetically to shake this thought away and was heading to her next lesson, when Mary-Margaret called after her.

"And Emma?" She got closer.

"Thank you. For... Supporting me. In my love life I mean, thank you for cheering for me."

"Because, it means that you care a little for me and, it makes me happy." She smiled at her, and walked away.

What the hell did just happen?

Did she just make a friend?

Well, it appears so.

* * *

><p><strong><em>See yaa next week! KillianEmma to come xx_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Not so Different

**_For those who haven't seen, I decided that Emma's foster mom would be portrayed by the Blue Fairy because I needed an OUAT character since she will appear more than I expected. Anyway chapter 7 here, enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Not so Different<strong>

It's been two days, and Killian Jones hasn't showed up yet. Not like Emma missed him or something, what a dumb idea.

She was casually sitting at her usual spot, waiting for Mrs. Mills.

And as hard as she tried not too, she couldn't help but look up whenever she heard footsteps, wondering if it was that guy who smoked too much, talked too much and of course, annoyed her too much.

But yet, she was there and even if she was strongly denying it, a small part in her wished he would come.

"Good morning" Mrs. Mills' voice overwhelmed the room.

The lesson started but Emma's mind was wandering elsewhere. He wasn't coming was he?

Like she cared.

She didn't give a fuck right?

Lie.

The truth was that she actually appreciated talking to him. She was never bored when the two of them were interacting, well more like arguing and playing this 'I will break you first' game they improvised.

Their conversations were in some ways, interesting.

It was kind of dangerous, since he seemed to understand her perfectly, to see right through her. But she was starting to get used to it, and that victory at the dock was here to prove her point.

At first she was very disturbed, she just wanted to knock him out so he would stop talking and trying to hurt her with his words, but now it was getting a lot more fun.

Because she was winning.

On her first day of school, she couldn't assume a single right thing about him when he was playing this twisted minded game on her.

But now, he was becoming more 'clear' to her, she was figuring him out a little bit more.

Slowly, but surely.

She was patient, she has always been.

Waiting was something she knew all too well.

Waiting for her parents to come back, waiting for a family to adopt her.

Waiting for things to get better.

And then there's a moment where you just get tired of waiting.

You wait and nothing happens.

She realized it was a waste of time, that she should rather go and make things happen instead of praying and waiting in her bed, covered in her blanket.

That's what she did.

And she got hurt.

Once, twice, she stopped counting.

Because making things happen also meant getting your hopes up for a short period of time only to crush you into pieces when it all stops.

But being patient was the best plan for people such as Killian Jones. That was all she could do.

She will break him first.

"Miss Swan."

Emma jumped a little and looked up, only to see Mrs. Mills staring at her.

"You seem really interested in my lesson" she said, sarcasm flowing in her words.

Emma rolled her eyes and kept them focused on the wood of the table. Mrs. Mills didn't say anything else, so she imagined that she left her alone.

She wondered for a brief moment how it felt like to be a teacher, talking to people who weren't listening, who didn't give a damn, it wasn't a great feeling was it?

But soon, she could hear the noise of woman's heels, meaning she was coming to her.

Shit.

"Here, to wake you up a little." She put something on her desk, it was...

"A half empty glass of water." she raised her eyebrows, not understanding what her teacher was trying to do.

Mrs. Mills' face started to soften, and she was now looking at her intensely.

What the hell?

"Interesting" she said, almost absent-minded.

Yes, what the hell.

Was she this kind of crazy person or- oh God no.

"Please, don't tell me you just did the half full half empty glass of water thingy test on me." Emma let out a heavy breathe as she realized that she has been played, before continuing:

"I said that without thinking, it doesn't mean that I'm officially the pessimistic one or anything."

"It does, Miss Swan, especially because you 'said that without thinking'." She quoted her with a mocking smile.

"I don't see what it has to do with your lesson."

"You would know if you were listening." She pointed at the blackboard and in big letters was written 'Lesson of the day: Measure of optimism'

"Okay I wasn't listening but-"

The door flung open, which prevented her from finishing her sentence.

Black leather jacket, black backpack, neglected hair; Killian Jones.

"Jones. Always so punctual." The woman said sarcastically as he walked past her to gain his place.

Emma, on her side, was doing her best to seem indifferent about his arrival even if it kind of lightened up her mood.

She was wondering what they would fight about today, and who would win.

She could handle him, she told herself.

But when he sat down, he didn't glance at her, didn't say a word. It was like she was invisible to him.

What kind of strategy was that?

"Jones." The teacher said firmly, pointing her finger at the glass she gave to Emma a short while ago.

"Water? I'm not thirsty."

Laughs.

"Everybody silence; there's nothing to laugh about. It's quite interesting" Mrs Mills scolded.

"It's actually quite pathetic." Emma muttered to herself, but apparently everyone heard her.

"Miss Swan. Do you have something to say? What do you mean by 'pathetic'?" She asked her with a wicked grin.

She looked around and everybody was staring at her, some with curiosity and others with a glimpse of amusement.

But she didn't look at him.

"What I meant, Mrs. Mills, is that Mr. Jones' attempt to make the class laugh was pathetic, just as those who found it funny."

For once she participated, and it was kind of enjoyable. Because honestly, if she could fluster him at the same time, she had reasons to like it.

"Ah. The famous Emma Swan, and her whole 'I despise the entire universe' attitude" Killian said, which made her turn around.

It smelled like a fight was coming.

Exciting.

She was starting to get tired of waiting.

"This isn't disdain, it's observation." She shot back, trying her best to hide a smile that was threatening to appear.

"Because we all know your observation skills are on point"

"They are."

"I don't believe that"

"And I don't give two shits about your belief"

They were so focused on their argument that they forgot they were in a class, but mostly they didn't notice Mrs. Mills was watching the whole scene with a lot of interest.

She was watching those two like she would watch a movie, it was like they were fascinating her.

She was even shushing at some students who were casually discussing, gesturing them to shut up and watch.

"We all know you do." He replied, arching his eyebrow.

"Please, what we all know is that I don't give a fuck about you."

"Li-ar" he hummed. "Bad form Swan, lies don't suit you."

"I'm not lying. Get used to the fact that not everybody is interested in you"

"Oh yes you are; you started it because you wanted it. Otherwise we wouldn't be arguing in the middle of a lesson."

She widened her eyes as she remembered that she was still in class and that everybody was assisting to their 'little conversation'.

Well it wasn't like she was actually embarrassed to have an audience right?

She cleared her throat and said: "Stop pretending to know me."

"Alas, I know you better than you know yourself."

Damn she wanted to murder him right now, so she could make this cocky smirk of his disappear.

"You don't, how could you?"

"Because we're not so different, love."

"We have nothing in common. You're just blinded by your high self-esteem, thinking you know it all, that you're always right." she spat, her blood was boiling.

"It reminds me of someone, don't you think so?"

She was going to explode. She could feel her fast heartbeats, her breathing becoming fast and heavy.

She was losing control.

"Okay, that's it." Mrs. Mills intervened to put an end to it.

"No I'm not done-" Emma protested but was cut off by her teacher.

"Well you're going to finish this in detention."

Her jaw dropped as she yelled: "What? That's unfair!"

"No it's not. I have to admit that your argument was pretty interesting and entertaining to watch, but it doesn't change the fact that you interrupted my lesson." She shrugged.

"Swan, Jones; detention tonight."

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, Mrs. Mills stopped Emma as she was making her way to the door.<p>

"Wait. And Jones too, come over here"

She rolled her eyes but stayed anyway.

"I just wanted to tell you that this lesson is really made for you. Both of you." She paused.

"More like you two are made for it. But today we were supposed to talk about optimism and not to debate on who is right, so I'd like you to stick to the lesson next time." She said with an accusing look before finally letting them go.

As soon as they left the room, she let out a long sigh.

She has never liked this type of student, rebellious and feisty.

They were hard to handle and she didn't like feeling disrespected.

But these two, well they were intriguing.

Emma Swan was impertinent, and definitely tired of life.

But has hard as she tried, she wasn't careful enough.

Her guard was up for sure, but yet she was still making some mistakes.

When she gave her that glass of water a few minutes ago, she didn't take the time to consider if it was a trick.

And she got trapped.

Killian Jones on his side, was more cautious.

It didn't necessary mean that he was more experienced, it was only easier for him to fit into this personality he created.

The guy was good at fooling.

He would hide his true feelings by acting like some douchebag and everyone would buy it.

Emma would protect herself by acting tough and nobody would notice.

Killian was right, they weren't so different.

But when they were together, well it was another thing.

They were both testing each other, reaching their limits. It was a way for them to learn, to strengthen themselves.

But it was a 50/50. Because at the end their guard will either be stronger, or totally gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next week xx<em>**

**_PS: thanks to guest Andria for leaving nice reviews on my chapters and to all of you of course, who are reading this crazy story of mine. _**


	8. Chapter 8 - Survivors

**_Hello_** **_people. Chapter 8 here; Detention tiimee! Also, I watched The Perks Of Being A Wallflower recently so that would explain this little quote right here. And because in this chapter the word 'infinite' appears but anyway I'm gonna stop talking. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>"And in this moment, I swear... We are <span>infinite<span>."_

**Chapter 8: Survivors**

"You two are here for an hour right?" A girl with dark blond hair asked insecurely, a book in her hands.

"Aye" Killian grumbled, obviously exasperated.

She was young, very young.

She was around the same age as them actually.

She wasn't confident at all and looked very intimidated.

But mostly she had this look in her eyes, saying she has been brought down too many times and has lost her self-esteem.

It was striking, this was the only thing Emma could see.

She reminded her of someone, but she couldn't tell who and-

She put a strand of hair behind her ear, her whole motion revealed an extreme shyness, awkwardness and insecurity.

But it was so familiar, _she_ was so familiar.

That's it, she looked just like her old self.

"What's your name?" Emma blurted without thinking.

The school supervisor blenched and looked confused, but she answered anyway.

"Ashley"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emma."

She smiled weakly before returning to her book.

Meanwhile, Emma decided she would start her English assignment. She wasn't really in the mood but it was the only thing she could do to keep herself occupied.

What was the question yet, something like 'What is your purpose in life?'

Well let's do this.

She wrote.

'Some people would say, I was born for something, so now I'm living. Others would say, I am here, now let's give my life a meaning.

That's what I thought.

Life doesn't have a meaning, so we have to give one to it, to find a reason to live.  
>And if you can't find any, you're trapped.'<p>

She kept writing, but she was absent-minded, not really thinking.

'Sometimes, life gives you the illusion that you finally found your purpose, only to break you a little more when it all stops. Life likes playing with your nerves.

Human beings spend their entire existence trying to reach happiness, but what is happiness exactly?

People would define it as having everything they ever wanted, making their dreams come true.

Something unreachable actually.'

Her hand was forming more and more letters; she felt like it wasn't her brain that was commanding her moves, it was like an invisible force.

How cliché it sounded indeed.

What did she think she was doing? Practicing some Surrealist Art?

She kept writing anyway.

'Because when it comes to me, I'm not interested in finding it.

Happiness is like a rainbow in the sky.

It seems beautiful, magical, full of hope; you can't see its end, because happiness is infinite isn't it?

But no matter how many kilometers you walk, run, swim; you never reach it.

You get close, very very close, and then it recedes.

So you get tired of trying and you give up.

That's not a problem, we can find other reasons to live you would tell me.  
>Like spending time with those we love, taking care of them. And these people could be enough to make us happy, they could become our purpose.<p>

It sounds great at first, before you realize that-'

"-you realize that they aren't rainbows, they aren't infinite."

Emma dropped her pen in surprise, before facing her interlocutor.

"Who gave you the permission to read my homework?" she gave Killian a death glare.

"I did. And it's quite good actually, a little bit unorganized maybe."

"Yup it's a draft, I'm not planning to give this one to the teacher. I didn't really pay attention I just... I just-"

"Wrote down how you feel, let your heart guide your words" he said, looking into her emerald eyes.

They stayed like this for a little while, observing every different shades of their irises.

She finally whispered a 'yes', almost inaudible.

"Okay hum" started Ashley. "I know I'm supposed to keep you both here for an hour but the babysitter just texted me and-"

"It's fine. Go don't worry we won't tell anything." Emma cut her off, giving her an 'I understand' look.

"Thank you so much Emma" she smiled at her. "You can go now, but don't get caught."

She left the room in a rush, but the two of them didn't move.

"Life is full of shits." Killian said, sighing loudly.

"That it is." she added in a sarcastic ton.

"But not for everyone; so life is also fucking unfair." he continued, and she nodded to show her agreement as she said:

"Some people were born with everything, others with nothing else but craps. The sharing thing is damn unequal."

"But yet they still complain about what they don't have. Actually I kind of understand, because humans are never satisfied.

And life never gives them full satisfaction.

So many different cases; like most of the time people who have the money have a shitty family life because of their work that is consuming their whole time.

If life decided to give you the beauty, you end-up being hated and paradoxically you have more complexes than anyone else.

If it gave you the intelligence, you have to deal with idiots and you think too much about things that others can't understand.

If it gave you the kindness, everyone takes advantage of you."

"Oh and my personal favorite." he stated with irony, "Love. Well what can I say? Love brings nothing but wasted years and endless torment."

She was staring at him during his whole tirade.

He has been hurt too.

He has been through some difficult moments.

He saw too much.

That was the first time since she met him that she realized it. She was blinded by her so-called hatred toward him to see it.

He was being vulnerable at the moment, even if it didn't seem like it. Because indirectly, he has just confessed about being in love once.

And it definitely wasn't the true love-ish fairytale type that we see in those series.

She was scrutinizing him; not missing out any details of his features, of his gestures.

And he was doing this thing with his hand, rubbing his wrist nervously.

So she looked down at it and that was when she saw it.

"Who's Milah, on the tattoo?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

He stiffened.

His jaw was so clenched that his jawline was now perfectly defined.

The way he reacted immediately made her regret the question, even if she was still being curious.

"Someone from a little while ago." he said, trying to appear imperturbable. But he was fighting a losing battle as his voice was shaking slightly.

"Where is she?" She bit her tongue furiously to reprimand herself for asking, stupid curiosity.

He stood up, putting his jacket on and taking his backpack.

"She's gone." he said with bitterness, making his way to the door.

Silence.

"Life is a hoe."

He froze.

She was apprehending his reaction.

Would he be angry or wouldn't he care, walking away?

Finally, he turned around to face the blonde.

"Right, life is a hoe." He repeated.

"One heck of a motherfucker." she confirmed, and he smirked.

"I was afraid you would say something so lame and unoriginal such as 'I'm sorry I didn't know'" he admitted.

"Why would I say that?" She arched an eyebrow, trying to hide a smile that was starting to form on her face.

"Because that's what everybody says"

"I'm not everybody dude."

"Oh yeah I forgot that you were so special, sorry Ma'am" he winked at her, and she rolled her eyes in response.

He then walked to her, and said while looking at her straight in the eyes:  
>"I meant it, you truly are special Swan."<p>

"If special is an euphemism for 'you're a crazy specimen', I think I'd pass." she folded her arms on her chest and gave him an exaggerated fake smile.

"No. By special I mean... Different."

Oh. So that was a compliment wasn't it? And it ravished her more than it should have.

Come on Emma.

It's not because nobody actually compliments you that you have to get all happy when a random guy does so! -Random guy; right-.

She looked down, in the attempt of hiding her embarrassment -and contentment- but he grabbed her chin to make her look up.

"What now Swan, can't handle a compliment?" He mocked her.

"I can't handle lies, that's another thing." she spat, pushing his hand away.

"We both know I wasn't lying, use your superpower and see."

Damn you Killian Jones.

He had this way of using everything to his advantage when they were fighting and it was fucking annoying.

Which made her think about the fact that they weren't actually fighting.

And here she thought the only reason she would spend time with him was for the fight; that moment when they were both trying to find their respective weaknesses so they could win.

But yet, she did find his sensitive spot today. Not by pushing his buttons, but by having an actual conversation.

And this was bad.

Really bad.

She had to make it stop.

Right now.

"You're not going to get me with flattery. Find a new strategy." she said dryly.

"This isn't a fight, love."

"Isn't it?"

Her guard was up again. Higher than ever.

And it didn't take long for his to do the same.

"Then I say we drew 0-0" he answered coldly and started to leave; but when he reached the door, he turned around one last time.

"You know Swan, this thing we're doing. This isn't living."

"It's surviving."

And then he left, slamming the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Boom! Introducing Killian's past are we? I love putting quotes from OUAT in my chapters I'm like highfiving myself and that's so cool. Next week xx<em>**

**_ONCE UPON A TIME IS BAACK! THE EPISODE WAS AMAZING._**


	9. Chapter 9 - Rumor Has It

_**I'm not super proud of this chapter but I did the best I could so. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Rumor Has It<strong>

She was in the mall.

Right.

Emma Swan was in the mall. How the hell did it happen?

She didn't really know actually.

As long as she remembered, it was a casual Saturday and she didn't have any plan; except spending the entire weekend locked in her room so she wouldn't have to deal with a Blue trying so hard to bond with her.

Now she was getting all cozy with her hot cocoa with cinnamon and her earphones, thinking about this one heck of a good weekend she was going to have.

Because what better way to spend your free time than doing nothing, being lazy?

She was perfectly fine with this plan.

All by herself with her series and music.

What a paradise.

But that was before her phone buzzed, it was Ruby.

Yes she got their numbers, more like they got hers but anyway.

"Hello?" She spoke through the phone, trying to hide her annoyance.

"Emma! How are you doing?"

"Good thanks." She almost groaned.

Why was she calling exactly? Well she was planning to do a shopping session with Mary-Margaret and Elsa and she wanted her to join them.

At first, Emma was thinking about the nicest way to refuse the invitation.

She usually used the 'no sorry' but she was starting to believe that it was a little bit harsh.

Seriously. She was Emma Swan. Did they really thought she was the type of girl who would spend her days in a mall? What a joke.

But then she heard Blue yelling from downstairs that it was time to eat; and without thinking, she accepted the invitation quickly.

"See you in 10 minutes." she said before rushing in the stairs, keys in her hands shouting a cold 'I'm out' directed to her foster mother.

So that was because of this desperate act of running away of this house that she was now sitting on this little sofa, surrounded by noise in a crowded place full of dumb people; when the three other girls were picking hundreds of clothes to try on in the fitting rooms.

"Which one do you prefer? This one, or this one?" Ruby appeared out of nowhere, showing her two shirts that were supposedly different.

"The one with a flower or the one with two flowers? What a dilemma." she said in a mocking ton.

"That's true Ruby, the difference isn't that huge, the two are great." Elsa added with a small grin.

"I might take both then." She chuckled. "What about you Emma? Don't you want to buy anything? I guess your dilemma is more like 'what color will my leather jacket be today'"

This made Mary-Margaret and Elsa laugh.

And when it comes to Emma, she was about to roll her eyes. But she didn't have the chance to do so.

Because she was stopped by a small giggle that escaped from her mouth.

It wasn't forced, it was a true giggle and it surprised her.

But no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she had to admit that she liked them.

A little bit.

Mary-Margaret was the definition of innocence, and it was in some way tendering. She was also one of the sweetest person she has ever met.

Ruby was the spicy one, more like crazy to be honest. Sure she liked gossiping and stuffs like that; but her bubbly personality was charming. She attracted people like a magnet.

And Elsa; well she was less talkative than the others but she looked really responsible and mature.

"Hey what is it between Killian and you?" Ruby questioned her with a knowing smile on her face.

She furrowed her eyebrows. What was it between them?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, it's a small high school we have there, and rumor has it that you two had a not so sweet talk in psychology lesson."

Oh that was the thing she was referring too. She didn't fight well in that round, he got her easily.  
>But maybe if Mrs. Mills didn't interrupt them, she would have find a way out. Or maybe not.<p>

What was she expecting her to say; something such as 'we're great he's my BFF'?

It wasn't like whatever kind of relationship they had there was entertaining.

"It's impossible to have a nice talky session with someone like him." She said with a shrug.

"It's also impossible to talk to him in general."

Point taken.

She has moved in about a week ago but it was enough for her to see that he didn't have a lot of friends, if not any.

And that he didn't even try to make some.

She wasn't trying either, but apparently she had some now. And it wasn't as unpleasant as she thought it would be.

"What now? Because I said he was pathetic and that we spent the lesson arguing I'm being hated by the bitchy crowd?" She stated sarcastically.

Elsa laughed before saying with irony: "Don't mess with their golden boy."

"You two seem to be spending quite some time together" Ruby continued.

She wasn't letting it go. Great.

"Come on. We were fighting. Not being friendly or something."

"Okay I believe you, that's actually great. I mean as I said before, he is trouble."

Emma rolled her eyes and huffed: "why would you all assume that? He isn't that bad boy-ish is he?"

Okay maybe a little.

"He is but this isn't the matter, there are rumors flying and-"

"Ruby." Mary-Margaret scolded.

Okay what the heck was happening here?

"What? This isn't a secret everybody knows about it."

"Emma, those are just rumors, you are old enough to choose who you want to hang out with." the girl with the pixie cut said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Right, but what are you guys talking about? And for your information, I don't have the intention to befriend him." She spat, more aggressively than she expected.

"Some crazy stuffs, nothing really important." Elsa shrugged, but apparently it was important since they won't tell her.

It didn't matter, she didn't care about him anyway.

She has never been the curious type right? Why would it change now? She didn't want, nor need to know.

Lie.

"Seriously, what is it all about?" She grumbled, definitely annoyed that her curiosity took over her.

The three girls exchanged concerned look to one another but seeing Emma wasn't going to give up, Ruby volunteered to tell the tale.

"Well there are plenty of rumors about him, because of his mysteriousness and all... Like the fact that he's a spy from God knows which government" she chuckled.

Wow. People could be really stupid to invent things like those.

One of the main reason she hated people in general.

Actually, they was an infinity of reasons why she hated people.

"We also hear things like 'he's living a secret life'"

Oh no really.

Come on Ruby.

She wasn't trying this with her was she?

"They also like saying he is a sorcerer, practicing dark magic or something. They say he's a vampire too" she laughed, trying to play it cool but Emma wasn't duped.

She knew exactly what she was doing. Trying to cloud the issue.

Did she really think she was that gullible to buy it?

She knew that Ruby was giving her all those informations that didn't matter because there was a bigger one and she clearly didn't want to tell her what it was.

But she needed to know.

Damn you curiosity.

"Rumor has it that he got facial plastic surgery because he was supposedly ugly before and-"

"Stop it Ruby." Emma cut her off, dryly.

"This 'I'm gonna tell her tons of useless stupid stuffs and keep the only important one for me' thing. Not working. Like just tell me, or shut up."

The girl with red highlights looked down, pouting like a child would do after getting caught eating candies without the permission.

"Okay fine Emma, I'll tell you the main rumors." Mary-Margaret sighed heavily after a few seconds of silence.

"We heard things about how he punched a middle-school teacher, and once got into a really violent fight and the guy he was fighting with ended up in a hospital."

Here she was getting somewhere finally.

"They say he doesn't only smoke cigarettes too, and they say..." She paused, trying to force a smile.

Please just spill it.

The suspense thingy is lame. And unbearable.

"They say he killed."

What the actual fuck.

At first Mary-Margaret wanted to let out a laugh to make it look like a silly thing but instead, her voice turned into a whisper; giving an ounce of drama to the scene. She perfectly knew it wasn't true, she was sure of it.

Well she wanted to believe this at least, but even if she didn't want to admit it; she was doubting.

A tiny little bit.

Because nobody confirmed it, nor denied it.

"Bullshits." Emma spat.

"I know!" Elsa said, trying to seem relaxed when she was so tensed.

"I can't believe people can be fucking bastards like this. What do they win uh? Entertainment? Is that really worth it?" The blonde with the leather jacket raised her voice, features of anger growing on her face.

"Right. A guy who smokes, wears black and doesn't talk much; the perfect target. And then there are those girls who would exaggerate everything because a dangerous and mysterious boy is something they find freaking hot don't they?"

"They think they can use a name, an identity and do what the fuck they want with it. It's not a problem if it hurts the person's feelings, as long as it doesn't touch them. As long as they're having fun. Human beings are disgusting."

Yes, she was defending him. Because it was unfair. And Emma Swan despised unfairness.

Hell she couldn't stand it.

Mostly because she knew what it was all too well.

She has been a victim of it her entire life, and it was one of the hardest thing to get used to.

Actually, you never get used to it.

Unfairness is unfair; deal with it.

"Thanks for this afternoon, I gotta go." She said, leaving the girls without even giving them a glance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I think I will upload on Fridays instead of Thursdays from now. I don't know actually. But the next chapter is coming soon! <em>**


End file.
